


Onyx

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Moonstone [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Onyx is a stone of Protection and Determination. Chandrila and Mara Jade offer Din both.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Moonstone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828558
Kudos: 28





	Onyx

Onyx

10 ABY Chandrila

Hanna City’s main space port was it’s usual busy self when Mara arrived by speeder to meet with the Mandalorian. To be honest with herself, she was surprised when Queen Leia had agreed to let her send for him. It must have had something to do with her consort putting in a good word for the other man. Solo had told the queen that he had run across the bounty hunter in the past and that even with as ruthless as he could be, he was still an honorable man with lines that he wouldn’t cross. Mara had heard much the same and the few run-ins/jobs that she had had with him had only reinforced that opinion. It was why she was willing to take a chance on him herself. Her contacts had allowed her to keep track of him, much as she did for several Imperial Moffs, admirals, and generals, as well as a few other high level hunters and former Rebels.

When her contacts had informed her late the previous year of his conflict with the bounty hunters guild and its link with the supposedly deceased Moff Gideon, she was not happy. Moff Gideon was one of the Emperor’s faithful fanatics. If he wanted that stolen Jedi child, then she would do what she must to see to it that the child was kept from him. Mara had already long since tipped off the Mand’alor about his last known location and where he kept himself and his troops. She had been grateful for the information and had promised to keep the former Hand informed as to when she comes up with a plan to deal with the bastard.

But for now, she stood before the Razor Crest’s open ramp waiting for the bounty hunter standing in the hatch to make a move. “Mando.”

After walking down to meet her, his head tipped to the side as he considered her. “Jade.” Turning to the side, he looked at the two figures that were emerging from behind him. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought others.”

She considered the three adults that came down the ramp. Mando and the child he had in a baby carrier against his chest she had expected, but the older human male and the female Togruta she had not. “It depends. Who are they?”

“Allies.”

Her unimpressed look did not seem to do anything more than amuse him. Though his face was not visible, it was clear to her in the Force what he felt. Amusement for annoying her, and apprehension for the situation as a whole if she had to guess. Though his feelings were not as clear to her as she had expected them to be. “Interesting.” She waved a hand at the three. “And do your allies have names?”

The Togruta woman bowed slightly. “I am Ahsoka Tano and this is my friend Rex. We’re both former Rebellion intelligence operatives.”

Rex snorted. “Speak for yourself. I was a commando.” He held out a hand and shook hers when she gave him one of her own. “CT-7567 Captain Rex, retired from the GAR and the Rebellion.”

Mara couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her lips at the sheer happiness that the retired soldier exuded. It was undercut by a dark thread of sorrow, but that didn’t seem to diminish his joy at all. “It is very much a pleasure to meet you Captain Rex. And you as well Master Tano. I am Mara Jade, former Emperor’s Hand, current Force teacher for Ben Solo.” She turned to look at Djarin. “I was granted leave to invite you here Mando, so that your son could also learn alongside my student. The commission extended to you is that you assist me in providing the young prince and your child security services, as well as researching and locating any troublesome Imperials. Your stipend and housing are not contingent upon your acceptance of the commission.” She cleared her throat as she glanced between the three other adults. “The Mand’alor and I have heard about your situation with Moff Gideon and I personally can assure you that his reach is not so far as to compromise your security here on Chandrila.”

His helmet tipped forward as he considered her words. She assumed he was looking down at his child, as the child was looking up at him seeming to be meeting his father’s eyes. “If it will help take down Gideon for good, then I’ll take the commission.” Both Mando and the child tilted their heads to look at her. “He destroyed many of my people and nearly stole my son. I would very much like to put a slug through his heart.”

“And you shall.” Mara smirked, delighted with his response. “I’ll even provide the slug thrower.”

“No need. I have a few of my own

**Author's Note:**

> Mand'alor - Leader of all Mando'ade, in this time it is Bo-Katan Kryze


End file.
